


Perfect replica

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was Louis and Edward. And now it’s Louis, Edward and Harry.</p><p>Or the one where Louis discovers Edward Styles has a twin and the three of them fuck in the toilet of an italian restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect replica

“You have a twin?”

Louis was glad Edward had made him sit down because he was ready for all kinds of announcements but not this. Louis had enough trouble living with Edward. His mornings were full of long lean milky legs, long torsos, curly dark hair, obscene pink lips, jade green eyes and worst of all the dimples (also the back ones). Louis wasn’t sure if he hated his roommate yet or not. For being hot that is. Louis wasn’t gay…only for the hot guys. And Edward Styles was one of them.  
Edward knew Louis had a bit of a crush on him. When they spent their first night together, after classes started, Louis kind of jumped Edward and nearly violated him in his own bed. That night they didn’t fuck, but they did the second night. Edward rode him into the sheets and his legs were so long and too soft and his narrow hips were deadly to hold on to and Louis just couldn’t believe his luck.

“Yeah.”

“Like twin twin? Or twin…twin?”

“Er…twin?”

Edward chuckled and launched himself on the couch, folding his legs over Louis’ lap.

“Male or female? I hope for your life and my sanity that your twin isn’t a copy of you cause I’m getting tired of your dick.”

“You love it when I poke you with my dick”

Louis rolls his eyes, pressing himself to Edward’s side. “When do I get to meet your other half?”

“Dunno. He’s in town in a week. So lets say next week?”

*

The rest of the week rolls in a flash and suddenly Louis is in his bathroom contemplating his tan skin in front of the mirror.

“D’you think he’ll like my tan?”

“He’s gonna love you” Ed says, walking up to press his chest into Louis’ back. He pecks him on the side of his neck and tucks his chin over his shoulder. He locks eyes with Louis in their reflexion.

“What about my hair? D’you think he’ll like my hair?”

“He’s going to love you.” Edward repeats, flicking one of Louis’nipple with a finger and a thumb.

“What about-“

“Stop fussing about. Just sit there and stay pretty and he will love you.”

So Louis sits there and crosses his ankles, and folds his arms over his chest. Edward is fastening the buttons of his shirt, leaving more than enough buttons open and flipping his hair back as he does so.

“How do I look?” Louis says sweetly, straightening his back and sitting upright.

“You look pretty” Ed replies, leaning in to steal a kiss from Louis’ lips. Louis sighs contently and softens the edges of the side of his fringe. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, he’s never been really good at meeting new people. He usually had two reactions. He either shuts down until the tensions decides to leave, or he pounces on you if you look hot. Well now he can’t really jump on people anymore he’s not sure if Edward would like this or not. They’re not really in love, they’re not really fuck buddies, they don’t even know what they are. Who needs labels when your roommate is a sex on legs whom you get to wreck whenever your penis decides to. Not that he only uses Eddie for sex because he would never do such a thing. He has feelings too.  
There’s a knock on the door and Louis is biting his nails. His heart drops to his gut when the door opens, revealing an Edward 2.0. The brothers cheer and say hi and fall in each other’s arms. Louis can’t really tell which one is which. Their curly heads are tangled together and the twin had even longer legs and longer hair.  
Louis stands, feeling tiny. Someone must hate him up there, he doesn’t remember willing to live with giants.

“Harry, this is Louis”

There’s literally two of them. Well , that’s that.  
Harry is bigger and broader everywhere. He has a dimple on his left cheek (Ed’s is on the right- really?) and wears tight jeans. When they shake hands, Louis nearly almost faints at the soft skin and his height barely reaches up to Harry’s collarbones and fuck the guy who invented scoop neck t shirts.

“So this is your Louis?”

“Yeah” Louis still hasn’t let go of Harry’s hand “And this is your Harry”

Harry grins, his lips are even fuller and his skin his paler. Louis wants to ride Harry’s dirty face.

“Yeah. My Louis” Edward says possessively, wrapping his arms around Louis’ tiny waist.

*

“So there’s two of you”

Louis is pacing back and forth, both his arms crossed behind his back. The twins nod, sitting particularly close to each other. They might as well just kiss.

“How will I know you haven’t swapped?”

The Harry one scoffs, threading his fingers through his soft darker hair and bites his bottom lip.

“Louis are you really that stupid?” Edward throws his arm over Harry’s shoulder after Louis pulls his tongue at him. The small boy looks at the two lads nearly all over each other. Edward presses his nose into Harry’s neck and snuggles a bit more into his arms. 

“Haz have you been using mum’s perfume again?”

“Nope I bought my own. Finished hers.”

“Smells awfully bad on you”

Harry flips the side of his head, pushing him away, but Edward leans back in, licking the skin of Harry’s neck.

“You guys are absolutely disgusting” Louis snaps them out of their playful trance, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wasn’t actually disgusted. He was just kind of amused? Well not in the slightest actually because Edward was his and only his.  
Louis was rambling in the back of the car, saying how it was his priority to sit in the passenger seat, that Harry is an inconsiderable twat for stealing his Eddie and that he was going to pound him into the couch tonight. Harry makes fun of him by tickling the underside of his neck and Louis nudges him in the pit of his stomach in with his elbow.

“Where are we going Ed?”

“To that Italian-“

“No way that’s our restaurant you can’t bring Harry there?!!”

“Aww why not?” Louis doesn’t respond to Harry, mainly because he doesn’t want to but also because he always makes a fool of himself once he talks to gorgeous people. Harry being one of them. As much as Louis hated to admit it because that meant that he found (his) Edward two times hotter.

They got their usual table , Harry and Edward swinging their arms in a ridiculous way and Louis felt like a child going out to eat with his two dads. Identical dads. Jenifer, their customised waitress was already there, placing an extra plate on their usual table for two. She handed them the menu and ruffled both Louis and Edward’s hair. She knew Edward had a twin. The traitor.

“So” Harry sat back, stretching his legs. His arms looked so good in that black t shirt and they looked even better, folded behind his head. “How long have you guys known each other?”

“Since the day we moved in actually. Louis was a lazy arse. Didn’t move a carton.”

“He unpacked for me the sweet thing.” Louis bats his eyelashes at Edward, grabbing his hand over the table. He doesn’t miss the way his twin’s eyebrows raise and offers him a smug grin.

“You raped me on my bed.” Ed rolls his eyes, squeezing Louis’ hand. He snatches it away once Jen comes back with her little pad. Of course Harry and Ed pick the same drink. Of fucking course. Jen not so very subtly flirts with Harry, offering him some free breadsticks and a glass of wine on the house. Louis complains and pouts. It’s also always Edward who gets the freebies. Jen might have a kink for curly hair but those mops are his property.

Harry orders a massive plate of spaghetti (massive because Jen told the chef to add extra pasta on his plate). Edward goes for the usual cheese and mushroom ravioli and Louis curses them both, ordering salmon and lemon risotto. He really hates the way Harry circles the rim of his glass with the point of his finger.

“Your food smells nice” Harry picks a piece of salmon from Louis’ plate and pops it into his mouth. Louis swings his hand away, followed by Edward’s snickering. Harry laughs, the deep throaty one that Edward always has. The one where he throws his head back and holds his stomach.

“Eddie, tell your brother to stop laughing at me”

“Come on Lou I’m just playing. I hate salmon.”

Louis whimpers at the nickname. Because only Ed calls him like this but the nickname sounds nice in the tone of Harry’s deeper voice. He stuffs his face, never leaving his eyes from his plate. He knows Ed and Harry are whispering about him but for now he just wants to drown in the plateful of rice he’s stocking inside his stomach.  
He overhears a “He’s cute isn’t he” and doesn’t know which side it comes from but why should he care one of them (Edward probably) called him cute so he’s having non of the rest. They share a huge bowl of tiramisu for dessert and Harry with his wide mouth takes the largest bites. Louis’ had enough trouble for the night, having to face Harry wrap his lips around spaghetti, slurping them in an obscene way and Edward leaning into him more often than not.

The night takes a turn when Ed receives a phone call from his mate and he excuses himself, claiming this conversation is private and important and he’s had to get out of the fussy noise. Louis had given up trying to eat dessert, and was watching Harry swirl his tongue over his fingers because of course he dipped them in the cream. He scoots his chair over to the right, and closes the gap separating him from Louis.

“That was a good meal” He says, stretching his limbs.

“You’re a pig” Louis eyes him suspiciously but Harry shrugs, picking a bread stick. Just how much can the boy eat?

“I know. But Jen finds it sexy.”

“How come you know her?”

The said girl arrives with more sticks and a bowl of ice cream and sits at their table. Louis’ not sure that’s legal but he surely doesn’t like the way that girls been all over Harry’s face during their dinner.

“She’s my girlfriend” He whispers to Louis’ ear. The boy snorts, sparing a glance at the blonde girl.

“I thought you were gay” he whispers back patting Harry’s knee. Harry’s leg twitches out of the touch, instead he throws an arm over Jenifer’s shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. She giggles, halfway through her ice cream.

“It’s for you to decide” Harry lifts the side of his mouth into a grin. His eyes are green. Shit. Emerald green. Louis definitely hates the styles family and their genes. Edward returns with a smile on his face. He smiles even wider, seeing Louis’ face light up when they make eye contact.

“Why is Harry making out with Jen” he murmurs , nudging Louis’ elbow.

“I don’t know” Louis says bitterly. “She should get fired because that’s sexual harassment.”  
Louis used to like Jenifer. That was before tonight’s awkward meal.

“Besides, they’re not making out.”

“What makes you think they won’t?”

“Because I will” Louis pushes Edward’s hand away (he was stroking his arm in an almost loving way) and grabs Harry by the shoulder. He yanks him around.

“Wha-“ Louis locks Harry in place and whispers to his face a “Edward’s mine and now there’s two that makes you mine too” before he seals their lips into a heated kiss. He doesn’t know if Harry was trying to make him jealous, or testing his fidelity (who is he kidding), or maybe Louis misinterpreted the signs but fuck it, Harry’s lips feel like pillows.

“Took you long enough” Harry mumbles between his lips. Louis hears Jen taking her bowl to the kitchen, he hears Edward taking his wallet out to pay the note and he hears Harry moan into his mouth. Luckily they’re in a quiet corner of the restaurant because 

Louis really feels like climbing on Harry’s lap to grind him into the wood of his chair.

“Louis” Edward snaps, grabbing his arm possessively. Louis pulls his lips away, in the middle of straddling Harry. He whines, sitting back into his chair. He can’t believe he lasted this long before jumping on him. He’s making progress.

“Technically It’s not cheating we’re not exclusive boyf-“

“I know. But it’s my twin” he hisses, while Harry arranges his dishevelled shirt.

“That’s you times two. Pretty sure you have identical dicks. I wouldn’t mind taking both of you at the same…”Louis stops in the middle of his sentence, his eyes lightening up with a new idea. His night just got better.

“No” Ed says, shaking his head. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about it” Louis moves closer to him. “Think about how good I’d look riding both of you.”

“No” Edward repeats, his voice slightly quivering.

“You’re thinking about it right now aren’t ya?”

“No….”

Louis sighs in frustration. “Okay fine. I’ll go suck Harry off in the toilets then.” Harry looks up at the mentions of his name, his lips swollen by Louis’. They look exactly like Edwards when he sucks Louis’ dick. Or when they make out in their little kitchen. He tucks his arm into Harry’s and yanks him off the chair. Edward slaps a few pound notes on the table, rolling his eyes at the two boys walking away to the restrooms. Louis is really unbelievable sometimes.

*

Harry is pressed up into the wall with Louis palming his crotch shamelessly. He moans into their mouths trapped in a deep kiss.

“Fuck I’ve wanted you since you set foot in our room”

“Don’t you…” Harry breathes between two pecks “Aren’t you dating my brother?”

“Only when we’re in the same bed.”

Louis falls to his knees and fondles with the button of Harry’s jeans. He nearly pops it out but manages to clumsily glide the zipper down. He tugs the trousers down, they’re so tight he can’t push them past Harry’s knees. He sighs, and gives up when Harry grabs him by the top of his head and pushes his face into his groin. Louis moans between Harry’s legs, feeling that monster of Harry’s cock trapped in clad dark brown boxers. He flattens his tongue and licks the shape of it, wrapping his lips around the head once he reaches it. He feels Harry’s cock starting to awaken to the hot flesh of his tongue. Harry groans, pushing more of himself into Louis’ mouth.  
They don’t hear the door slamming shut and they certainly don’t hear the lock twisting in to block the door from the inside. But Louis hears Harry moan as he rolls his boxer. Harry’s big cock slaps out of it’s clothing, slapping on this toned abs. Yep, Harry definitely has a bigger dick.

Louis grabs the base with both hands and pulls the foreskin back, revealing the dark pink head. He licks the skin there, twirling his tongue.

“Lou” Harry groans “Suck my dick come on”  
Louis looks up at him, pumping his hand up and down. He opens his mouth, rubbing the tip on his bottom lip. Harry thrusts his hips into Louis’ mouth urging him to carry on. He leans in sinking Harry’s thick cock into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, his head bobbing back and forth. He goes all the way down, ignoring his gag reflex. Harry thrusts into his face, pushing more of his length in the wet heat. Louis feels the corner of his eyes water as he feels a hand tangle in the little hairs at the back of his neck. He recognises this touch. Only one person touches him like this. He lifts his eyes to find that Harry is not looking down at him  
anymore.

He throws his hand back, landing it on the front of Edward’s thigh. Louis pulls his head back and breathes a little bit.

“You made up your mind yet?” he says in a rough voice, turning to face Edwards’ crotch.

“No.” He takes his shirt off and pulls Louis up to his feet by his armpits. Harry stays there, shimmying out of his tight trousers.

“Take your clothes off” Edwards snaps at Louis. He jumps at the tone but quickly discards his clothing. He’s naked in some toilet of some restaurant, with two hot guys staring hungrily at him.

“You fucking slut” Edward(gently) tackles Louis to the ground, making him fall to his hands and knees, his ass facing Harry’s front. The boy kneels beside Louis, unbuckling his belt. He slides it out of the loops and throws it to the side. Louis whimpers knowing what’s bout to come next. He never misses the signs. Edward digs his finger in the heated flesh of Louis’ bum cheeks and spreads them apart. He traces the line of his crack with a dry finger, circling the tip around the rim.

“Look” Ed addresses to his twin, who has gotten rid of his t shirt. “Always so fricking tight”. Harry licks his lips before pressing them to the side of his brother’s neck. He knows exactly where his sweet spot is, and makes him moan slightly when he pushes his tongue over the skin. He gets himself together, lifting his hand to slap it back on Louis’ bum. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make his arms shake underneath him. Spanking has never been his thing, but Louis fucking deserved it.

“I always have to keep an eye on you” Edward grinds back into Harry clasping his chest to his back as he claps his hand over Louis’ tender flesh.

“You can never keep your hands of a dick” He grunts, swatting his hand down. Louis jumps at every slap, never knowing when to expect them. It shouldn’t turn him on this much, but angry Edward is fucking sexy and his voice drops two tones lower

“You fucking cockslut!!” this time a fresh pink colour rises on Louis’ skin and he flinches away when Edward touches him there. He’s sensitive now and just begging to get fucked. He’d touch his hard cock if he could, but doesn’t trust his arms to support him in he does. He hears the twins whisper to each other, and suddenly big hands (Harry’s because Louis is used to Edward’s touch and Harry’s hands fit the curve of his hips even more perfectly) lifts him up until he’s on his knees, straddling Harry’s chest. He cranes his neck to peer over his shoulder, only to find Harry laying on his back, shirtless with a couple of tattoos inked on his sexy torso. Harry lifts him up some more, pushing Louis back into his face. He props Louis up, using the force of his arms and spreads his cheeks with his thumbs.

Louis drops his head when he feels the first lick around his hole. And shit he’s totally riding Harry’s face. He clenches around his tongue, rolling his hips into the wet mouth. He spots from the corner of his eye Edward crouching next to him.

“Suck him off yeah? I know you love having your mouth stretched around a cock. Make him all wet and slick cause you’re not getting prepped and I’m not using lube.”

Louis makes a startled noise as Harry thrusts his tongue inside. He nods desperately and leans in to grasp Harry’s shaft with his two small hands. He tugs the skin down and slides his mouth over the long thick length one more time. Harry moans into his ass and pushes his hips up this time making Louis gasp and choke around his cock. He hardly has time to slick Harry some more that he’s feeling himself being lifted up again.

The tip of Harry’s cock nudges his still tight hole, he wills himself to relax as he sinks down impaling himself wide. Yes, Harry is definitely bigger. It doesn’t hurt, but the stretch is near uncomfortable. He shifts his body up and down, moaning and whining. Harry grabs his waist again, fixing his hand into the already formed bruises.

“Remember how I said you love cock?” Louis doesn’t even bother to answer, he’s biting too hard on his tongue and he just loves the way Harry’s dick is gliding in and out of his tightly stretched hole.

“And how you said that we’re both yours?” Louis slams back down, and shakes his head.

“You’re gonna take mine too” He whispers to Louis’ ear, pecking him on his cheek. Edward this time snatches a sachet of lube from his back pocket, coating two of his fingers. He obliges Louis to stop moving and spreads his legs. He presses his finger to his rim, feeling Louis tense immediately. He coos him, telling him to relax and to stay put. It’s nothing Louis hasn’t felt before (he’s taken two dildos in his ass once), but the feeling is still unfamiliar. He starts to breathe again once the finger is fully inside him. Harry runs his hand down and up Louis’ backside, tracing soft patterns to keep him distracted. Edward presses a second finger, scissoring both of them once they’re fully inside. He stretches Louis long enough, and figures out he’s ready once his limbs go limp against him.

When Edward pushes himself in, the three of them sigh at the tight heat. Louis circles his arms around Ed’s neck, closing his eyes at the intense stretch. It’s hotter, bigger, thicker wetter and definitely tighter. Louis looks in front of him and sees Edward, he looks behind him and sees his perfect replica. The sight nearly makes him come undone. He tries to move, but he’s too pressed up between the two to even attempt anything.

It’s like the twins had done this all this life, they both move in unison, alternating between thrusting up and down. The three of them moan, tangled between their skin and sweat. Louis bites his bottom lip, the corner of his eyes swelling into tears. It’s so uncomfortable but it feels so good. Louis nearly passes out between the two, feeling his prostate twice as stimulated.

“Eddie” Louis moans, twisting his fingers into his curly hair. He feels the heat warm up inside his stomach, never in his life had he felt his orgasm hit him that fast. His walls contract at the friction, making both twins groan identically and he comes at the lovely sound they produce. He coats Edward’s chest and groans into his ear.

Louis doesn’t know which one of them spill their load first but he feels a warm flow fill his insides doubled up by a twitch of their cocks and a second orgasm. They slow their pace down, Harry nipping Louis’ neck as he does so. They stay there, sprawled across the hard floor, slowing the speed of their breaths.

*

Edward sneaks out first in the nearly empty restaurant. It’s nearing their closing time and he doesn’t want to get caught, sneaking out of the toilet. He hasn’t tucked his shirt back in and looks kind of fucked out but luckily he doesn’t cross anyone on his path.

Louis and Harry follow suit, Harry giving Louis a piggy back ride (the poor boy couldn’t even stand after taking the fuck of his life). Unfortunately, they walk into Jennifer leaving her shift. She leans up to kiss Harry on the cheek but Louis pushes her away with a little slap on her face.

“Get out the way he’s mine” he says in his still rough voice.

Harry smirks and winks at the blonde girl, nodding at her as if they had some kind of agreement.

“Am I missing something?” Louis says, looking back and forth between the two.

“Lou, you guys fucked in our toilet, I was hoping you’d at least wait until you got home.”

“So it was you” Louis points at her, realising that they might have been pulling on his strings during the entire evening.

“It was Edward’s idea. He knew you wouldn’t resist Harry’s butterfly tattoo.”

“You have a butterfly tattoo? Shame I didn’t see it. You get naked when we get home okay chap.”

Harry walks to the entrance of the shop where Ed has already started the engine. Harry steps in the backseat with Louis, and cuddles with him. Edward watches them from the rear-view mirror, sighing at their flirtatious behaviour.

“Remember Louis who you belong to” he says, patting his knee. Louis hums, wrapping himself some more in Harry’s large embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, sorry for spelling mistakes ://


End file.
